Which's Da Princess?
by YamiAkiko
Summary: This is a fixed "Princess Tohru" or at least I try to fix it. Tohru is force t o go attend a grand ball at the Sohma's, but the main reason is to be chosen for one of the Sohma Prince. Not wanting that, Tohru switch place with her best freind, Hana.
1. Chapter1

Okay, me being the bad writer that I am, I hope y'all will not be offended... hm, I wonder if anyone is going to read my story. I do not own Fruit Basket or any of the character in it. I kinda change or should I say evolve their personality alittle*hehe*.(maybe a little more than little-Ah! You get my point!)XD  
  
**************************************  
  
"But, father I don't wanna marry yet!!! I'm just sixteen, you know!" Tohru argued with her father...uh...The King of Jagel, Katsuya Honda (is this her father's name?).  
  
"Tohru, you are to go to the Sohma Kingdom and join the grand ball where the Prince Yuki and Prince Kyou will choose their wife. Please they might not even choose you." King Katsuya tries to assure her.  
  
"Father..."  
  
"Tohru, please. I know its too much to ask...but...If you could marry one of the Sohma prince, then they would invade Jagel."  
  
Tohru hesitate for a minute and then smiled. "Okay."  
  
It was rumor that the Sohuma kingdom wanted to expand their land and they have their eye set on Jigel.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Aya! You've come to see me?!" Shigure threw his out as if anticipating a hug.  
  
"Gure, of course I've come to see you! You haven't been cheating on me, have you?" Ayame stops infront of Shigure.  
  
"Having as great as a man as you! Why would I cheat on you!"Shigure laughed.  
  
"Will y'all stop with it already! You're making me sick!"  
  
Shigure and Ayame turn to find a grumpy Kyo behind them.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
"Ah, he's frantic about the ball." Shigure laughed.  
  
"Shuddup"  
  
"Ah, that reminds me. Where is Yuki? He must be at the lowest pit, and as his brother it is my sworn duty to go save him. Then he will appreciate me and see what a great brother I am! HaHa"  
  
**************************************  
  
"Tohru, what's with you?" Uo asked as she and Hana are being pull into Tohru's room.  
  
"I'm going to the grand ball given by the Sohuma. I thought y'all might want to come with me." Tohru sighed.  
  
"Of course we will. We are your sworn bodygaurd!" Uo exclaimed.  
  
Tohru look up at her friends and let out a sigh before reaching to her bed. "Well... theres just one more thing..."  
  
Her freinds turned toward each other and then to her. "What?"  
  
"My father wishes me to go...because he hopes I will be chosen for one of the Sohuma's wife."  
  
Uo looked over at Hana to see what her expression was, but as alway, Hana's face was emotionless.  
  
"...Tohru, do they know what the princess looks like?"  
  
"No, they don't even know by name. I'm pretty sure they known me as the Princess of Jagel."  
  
"What are you thinking of, Arisa?"  
  
The blonde Yankee walked over to her emotionless friend and threw her arms around her.  
  
"Nothing! 'cept you and Tohru trading place when we're there!"  
  
Hana look at her friend questionly.(is this even a word?! O well!)  
  
"Look, if they thought you were the princess, heck! They would run away! You could scare them with your denpa waves."  
  
"Uo! Thats a great idea!" Tohru turned to her more darken friend with a pleading look.  
  
Hana sighed and nod.  
  
*********************************  
  
"YYYUUUUKKKKIIIII!!!!!"  
  
BAM! A door slammed right into Ayame's face.  
  
"That's no way to treat your brother!" Ayame whined as he walked into the room.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Ayame turned to the window, where stood a slim and handsome man. (Yuki, duh!) "But I've come to your rescue! You must have been crying for how long? Asking for my help, and I have come to help from your pleads to your great and beautiful brother!"  
  
"I said 'GET OUT!!!'" Yuki walked toward the older duplicate of him. Before the older man could reply, Yuki threw him out the window.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
*********************************  
  
Okay Okay. I'm the worst writer there is. Sorry. Just stop reading my fanfic then. If anyone thinks I should continue, please let me know! Oh and well... I haven't come up with couples yet. Will somebody give me some ideas. I was thinking of Hana and Shigure....And I wasn't sure who I should put Tohru with. Until I have some ideas of couple, there is no way I can write. (_)! Please forgive me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, since I got a few review, I decided to write on. Thanks TYouhkriu. I'm going to put Tohru and Yuki together, in your honor. Alright, again, I do not own any character in Fruit Basket. And no Tohru never met any of the Sohma, neither have they ever met her, or at least thats how it is in my story.  
  
**********  
  
The four elegant prince stood at the entrance of their castle greeting people as they come in. Outside could be seen as a crowd roadside. It was crowded with carriages coming in and out. Prince and princess could be heard chatting as they enter the castle. Princess could be seen fainting at the sight of the princes. One a hyper active blonde child (or at least he looks like a kid) *For those that does not know I was trying to describe Momiji* Next to him was a very prince-like, gray hair, and violet eye prince. *Yuki, man, Yuki* A tall and *how should I describe him?* stiff prince with white and black hair stood with his arm around Yuki. *Haru* Then last, but not least, Kyo the arrogant and bold red haired prince that looks as if he was about to kill. This was very boring for all the prince, except Momiji and Haru. Momiji was enjoying the sight of princess fainting and Haru was cuddling all over Yuki.  
  
That was until...  
  
A very clumsy and cute maid was helping her princess up the stair to the entrance, when she tripped on her own feet. That wasn't the cutest part of it. It was when her princess and the princess' bodygaurd helped her up. She was smiling and laughing. The princes found this very unusual, whenever anyone fell, they usually end up cursing at the stair or something, but this maid just smile. Somehow the sight of that warm the princes' heart and a barely see able but still their smile on thier face.   
  
Momiji being the hyper active one, jumped over to the group.  
  
"HELLO!!!"  
  
Startled, the brownish hair and greenish eye maid stared for a second, before a smile crepted on her face. "Good evening, your majesty" bowing her hair low and her long brown hair touching the floor.  
  
Momiji couldn't help, but let out a chuckle. "You can just call me Momiji! And I'm the cute and adorable prince. Who are you?"  
  
"Ah! That would be very unpolite! I'm Tohru, Tohru Hon...Saki." Tohru corrected herself.  
  
"And I'm the great warrior, slash, bodygaurd of the Princess of Jagel, Uo." Uo smiled "This is the Princess of Jagel, Hana-chan!"  
  
Momiji stare at the princess, she was very creepy, he could feel his body shaking.  
  
"A strange wave."  
  
Tohru and Uo turned toward the "Princess".  
  
"This castle and the princes here. Their waves are different from others."  
  
"Haha...I better go now. See you later, Tohru!!!" With that the prince ran back to hie cousins.  
  
"Hana-chan, you scared the poor child!" Tohru replied as she looked at the running back of Momiji.  
  
"Isn't that what I'm suppose to do?" Her face was as emotionless as ever.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tohru. Come on, lets get to our room." With that the blonde friend pulled her dense friend and her emotionless friend to their room.  
  
***********  
  
"Momiji, where did you went?" Yuki voice was very calm.  
  
"I went to speak with the maid of Jagel! She's very cute and kind! Oh, but the princess is vvvveeeerrryyyyy scary!" Momiji smiled.  
  
"Damn, Why the hell do I have to stand here?!"  
  
They turned around to watch the orange hair prince lose his patient.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
They watch the retreating back of thier cousin.  
  
"Let him be. The stupid cat can't be of any help anyways."  
  
The rest of the day went by fast  
  
***********  
  
Another short chapter by me. Sorry, but I haven't got to the part where Tohru meets Yuki. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I have alot of errors, if you see any please tell me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't written in a long time, but you can't blame me! Anyway, I'm still not sure about the couplings except for Yuki and Tohru. Y'all gave me some really good ideas and now I'm so indecisive! ( . )!

* * *

"Tohru, what are you doing?"

Tohru turned around to find her best friend, Uo standing against the doorframe. "I thought I just help us unpack."

"Leave that to the maids that work here. Beside, you're the princess."

"I know, but I do not wish to be a bother to anyone. Beside I don't mind."

Uo made her way over to Tohru and hugged her, "Tohru, you're such a kind princess. Don't worry, no ones going to marry you."

"Arisa, I think it's about time we go to the ceremony." Hana replied with her poker face, but it suddenly became softer, "Tohru, do you think you'll be okay by yourself?"

Tohru gave them her perfect smile, "Sure! I'll just walk around. Y'all go have fun!"

"I don't think there's any fun when you're surrounded with gagging princess that swoons at the sight of every prince." Uo laughed.

* * *

"Damn it! Why do we have to be at that stupid ceremony! Do you know how much girls there would be?! What if we transforms?!"

"Now, Kyo. That's no reason to throw such an expensive vase in my face. Haha" Shigure replied. "Beside if you just are careful, no one will find out about our curse."

"Which would be really hard for you."

"What's that, you stupid rat?!"

"I said that would be really hard for you, seeing how you're always doing stupid things." The violet-eyed boy replied.

"I should say the same thing bout you!"

"Ah guys, this really isn't the best time to fight."

"That's a good idea, let's fight! Come on, me and you, stupid rat, now!"

POW!

"That should shut him up for awhile." Yuki stated calmly.

* * *

Tohru was wandering around the castle's hall as princess passes by on their way to the ballroom.

"TOHRUUUU!!!"

Tohru turned around to find the cute little blonde boy hopping his way to her.

"Ah, Prince Momiji."

"Tohru, there's no need for formality, just call me Momiji!" The little boy smiled.

"Ah! I can't! That wouldn't be respectful!"

"Haha! Tohru, you're so funny!" The brunette face heated up to a crimson color.

"So, where are you going?"

"I...I was just wandering around. This is a really big castle."

"Yip. I know I'll introduce you to my cousins! Let's go to the ceremony! It'll be so much fun!" A content boy dragged the confuse Tohru to the ballroom.

* * *

"Prince Yuki, would you like to dance?"

"No, dance with me!"

"No, me!"

"Stupid rat, bringing all these girls over here."

"You think I want them to follow me?!"

"If you don't, then why wouldn't you just send them away?!"

"Don't say stupid thing. How would the others react if we chase away all the possible candidates?"

"Oh, so you actually wanna marry one of these annoying girls?"

"I never said that. Don't put words into my mouth."

"What?! I'm not putting anything in your mouth! If you're hungry, go put something in your own mouth!"  
"It was merely a statement, stupid cat."

"I'm not stupid!"

"YUKI! KYO!"

The two arguing cousin turned around to find their younger cousin with a beautiful girl. The girl had brown hair and green eyes. A perfect face with rosy cheeks and a kissable pink lip. Her body was perfect in everyway, even in that maid outfit, she looked like an angel. They both took in a sharp deep breath.

"Yuki, Kyo, meet Tohru Saki! The maid of the Princess of Jagel!" Momiji introduced, "And these are my cousin, Yuki and Kyo Sohma."

The brunette bowed, "Nice to meet you, Prince Yuki, Prince Kyo."

"The honor is mine." Yuki took her hand and placed a slight kiss on the backside of it causing a very pink Tohru to go five shade of red.

"Feh. Stop flirting will ya, stupid rat." Thus, making Tohru glow even more redder.

* * *

Okay, that's all for now! I really don't feel like writing anymore, but don't want the reviewers to be disappointed! Somebody give me ideas on what should happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! I'm finally updating! Aren't y'all all happy? Sorry, but I thought not many people would like my story, so I stopped...until now! I never thought I would so many reviews. Thank you all those who reviewed, you have inspired me to write as much as I can... although that would not be alot in my case. Oh well....I been babbling.

* * *

The princesses, that surrounded Yuki, glared at Tohru with envy and jealous eyes. Tohru shivered under their stares and turned her view toward the ground, "Ano... I think its best I leave. I wouldn't want to be a bother to your highneses." 

"You're no bother Tohru!" The oblivious blonde prince replied.

"Yes, you're no bother at all Miss.Saki." The elegant prince assure her with his million dollar smile causing Tohru to blush and Kyo to snort.

"Prince Yuki, I'm sure this WRETCHED MAID has something she should be doing such as cleaning toilets or working in the kitchen." A snobby princess with long brown hair to her waist and two ribbons on the side, spoken up. She was known for her obsession with Prince Yuki. Her name was Motoko Minagawa of Abaddon.

"Yeah! Why don't you dance with me, Prince Yuki!" Princess Kinoshita Minami of Dimploen.

Tohru lowered her head even more and blushed much redder.

"I don't like snobs telling MY maid what to do." Hana appeared out of nowhere in between the two princess.

"W..wha...what?" The two snobbish princess squirmed under Hanajima's gaze. Even the three princes tensed.

"...Uh...Princess Of Jagel...when did you get here?" Yuki politely asked, but tense as her gaze switch over to him.

"You have strange waves along with the other princes. I just arrive." She switched her gaze back to the princesses, "Now if I found any of you mistreating Tohru, I would have to do something to you. yes, something indeed."

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking, exactly what kind of thing?" Princess Koto Mai of Froggies ( She likes frog, I mean that frog hat!) asked. The other princesses tensed, but the three princes were busy thinking of what Hana had said.

"She'll use her 'magic' to curse you and make you suffer for weeks and weeks! And if thats not enough, I'll hunt you down and give you a personal present with my lovely pipe." Uo appeared next to Tohru.

"AH! You wouldn't really do that would you, Hana-chan? Uo-chan?" Tohru asked.

Everyone(or atleast those around them) watched in amazement as Hana and Uo's eyes soften when they fell upon the girl and replied softly and friendly, "If that is what you want, Tohru."

"Hai" Tohru smiled her "goofy" (as Kyo puts it) smile.

"Now, what are all you young people doing here? Go dance!" Shigure grinned.

"I don't dance." Hana replied with a blank face.

"Haha...well, gotta go."

'He ran away!' Yuki, Kyo thoughted as they stare at the retreating Shigure.

"KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, My LLLOOOOVVVVEEEEE!" A cute short brown haired girl ran and strangled the orange haired prince.

"Um....I think Prince Kyo can't breathe."

"oh! My poor Kyo, who did this to you?!" causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Um. You did that Kagura." Yuki answered for her.

"Oh... Sorry, but it was your fault too. You forgot to visit me."

"Who said I forgot?!"

"Of course you did. I mean we are getting marry." Kagura smiled as she turn to the other occupants. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, but I just miss my Kyo so much, I couldn't control myself. I'm Princess Kagura."

"Nice to meet you, Princess Kagura." Tohru bowed.

"Another one with strange waves. Dark pasts. Hidden secrets."Hana stated with a striaght face causing the Sohmas to tense.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Princess of Jagel." Yuki replied politely with a smile, hoping it would distract Hana, but it had no effect on Hana.

"The Sohmas are fill with mysteries and I wish to find these mysteries out."

"..." The Sohma stared at each other.

"Let's go dance, Tohru!" Momiji pulled the confused girl toward the dance floor.

"Hai! Let's go dance, my love!" Kagura dragged the half conscious Kyo toward the dance floor.

The other princess went back to asking Yuki for a dance.

The dance went on with everyone (except Tohru and Uo) staying away from Hana as much as possible.

* * *

There another chapter. Not so good, because I haven't been writing for a while. So please bear with me. 

Heres the thing, I have some people asking me to put Hana with Haru. So now the thing. I'm opening a poll for voting. Anyone except Yuki/Tohru.

So far I have:

Hana/Haru-2

Hana/Akito-1

Hana/Hatori-1

Hana/Shigure-2

Uo/Kyo-1 (personally I wanted to put Uo with Kureno)

Kagura/Kyo-1

These are the votes so far. Please keep reviewing!


End file.
